wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Angels of Annihilation
The Angels of Annihilation are a Loyalist Space Marine Chapters formed during the 23rd 'Sentinel' Founding, otherwise known as the 'Sentinel Founding'. They are a successor chapter of the previously renegade chapter, the Manticores, and through them, trace their lineage to the noble Dark Angels and in turn makes them a part of the Unforgiven. Zealously loyal to the Emperor, the Angels of Annihilation's hatred towards the Fallen also spreads to other traitors, specifically other Chaos Space Marines. They believe that the only way to truly earn the Emperor's forgiveness is to wipe out all traitor Astartes from the galaxy. History Homeworld Fortress-Monastery Chapter Organization Officer Ranks *'Grand Master': *'Inner Council' **'High Librarian': **'Lord Interrogator-Chaplain': **'Chief Apothecary': **'Master of the Forge': **'Masters': Specialist Ranks *'High Librarian': *'Librarians': *'Lord Interrogator-Chaplain': *'Interrogator-Chaplains': *'Chief Apothecary': *'Apothecaries': *'Master of the Forge': While in most Unforgiven Chapters, the Master of the Forge would not be considered a member of the Inner Council, however for the Angels of Annihilation, it is different. As the existence of the Fallen is considered to be the Unforgivens' greatest shame to the Emperor, for the Forge Master, it is their greatest shame to the Machine God, by allowing the traitors to wield and corrupt the blessed vehicles, weapons and armour. Thus, they see it as their sworn duty to purify the recovered wargear from captured Fallen Angels, so that they may once more be of use to the Imperium. *'Techmarines': Line Ranks *'Veteran Sergeants': *'Veterans': *'Sergeants': *'Battle-Brothers': *'Scout Marines': *'Neophytes': Specialist Units *'Knight Squads': The Knight Squads are squads of Veteran Marines from the Deathwing Company. Retaining their bone-white color Power Armour, the Knights are split into Vanguard Veteran Squads and Sternguard Veteran Squads. They are put into the Battle, Reserve and Scout Companies to serve as secondary field officers, inspirations, and to study their younger brothers to see who would be worthy to join the chapter's Inner Council. In addition, they have another, secret task which is to act as a fast response team when news of Fallen have been reported. That way the rest of the company can remain in their current campaign while the Knight Squads move to apprehend the Fallen Angel. Combat Doctrine Chapter Gene-Seed Chapter Beliefs Notable Angels of Annihilation *'Grand Master Hasmed': The current Grand Master, or Chapter Master, Hasmed has led the Angels of Annihilation for over five centuries. Loyal yet ruthless, Hasmed harbors great hatred towards traitors and will kill them on sight if given the chance. In the past as the Deathwing Master, Hasmed personally captured four Fallen Angels on different occasions and nearly captured Cypher. In addition, Hasmed is a great admirer of the Manticores, respecting them for their willingness to be branded as traitors to protect the Unforgivens' secret. Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics Chapter Appearance Chapter Colors Chapter Bade Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes By the Angels of Annihilation About the Angels of Annihilation Category:Dark Angels Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:23rd Founding Category:Primarch11